A Hero's Sacrifice
by Enchanted Daydreams
Summary: Based on the spoiler for 3B that there will be a character death. I wrote this not because I think Hook will die, but because on the chance he does I want to be prepared. Captain Swan. Angst. IF HE DIES, HE DIES A HERO.


**_Ok on the slight chance that it is Hook that is the main character that dies in 3B the best way for me to cope with it is to prepare my heart. So this was produced in attempt to make it easier just in case and it is late at night so I should not be writing this..._**

* * *

Killian had mixed feelings when Emma had asked him to watch over Henry to protect him from the oncoming battle with the Wicked Witch. On the one hand he was upset because it meant that he would not be there to protect Emma and those he had grown to care about. He would not be able to fight evil and be a hero. It was hard for Killian to not fight for everything he loves and this felt like he would not be doing enough.

However, he was also honored. He knew that she would want to be the one to protect Henry. But her magic, as well as Regina's, was required if they were to defeat the Witch so she had to hand over the task to someone else. She told him she knew he had the skill along with the determination to keep Henry safe. It meant a lot that she trusted him with the person she cared about most in the world. He could tell by the look on her face how relieved she was when he agreed to the task.

What he didn't know was the relief Emma felt came not only from Henry being safe from harm, but also at keeping Killian away from the direct threat of injury.

Killian and Henry made camp away from the town's main street where the fight would occur. The pirate was initially nervous about spending an unknown amount of time alone with the boy. He had doubts in his ability with children ever since his failure with Bae.

While he and Henry had become close during the time they had known each other they had never spent _days_ alone together. They knew the Witch would arrive soon, but they were unsure when exactly that would be or how long it would take to defeat her.

In the end they ended up spending a week camped out together and Killian's fears were quickly put to rest. He found that spending time alone with Henry was comfortable. He was at ease the whole time and the relationship seemed natural.

Others would occasionally visit to update them on the situation, but as they were on constant alert it would only be for short periods of time. Emma was rarely able to be the one to come, despite her strong desire, as she was so integral to the battle plan. She would remind them when she did come that this would be over soon, but it warmed her heart to hear that Henry was enjoying time with the Captain so much. She even told Killian to "remind her to thank him properly when everything was back to normal."

Needless to say, he was even more excited at the prospect for this threat to be over.

Belle was the one who delivered the news of the Witches arrival. They had already been at camp for five days, spending the time bonding and keeping each other entertained. Henry had begged for stories on the sea, which Killian happily recounted as they sat by the campfire. Admiration and wonder shone in Henry's eyes as he greedily soaked up every word from the Captain's mouth.

Killian also spent the time teaching the boy about anything he wanted to learn. They worked on tying knots, practiced improving technique in sword fighting, and he even taught Henry how to use the sextant that Liam had given him years ago.

After the update from Belle, Killian was on high alert. Nothing would be able to get through him to Henry. He tried to not think about what was going on in town. Killian knew that Emma would prevail. He used this faith in her to fight any worry that threatened to poison his mind.

Finally, on the seventh day he saw a familiar small figure approaching the camp. He was flooded with relief when she was close enough to see the smile on her face. The fight was over. A moment later, Tink confirmed what he had assumed.

"Are you ready to come home, boys?"

"More than you know, Lady Bell. Let's go see your family, Henry. I'm not sure any of your parents or grandparents can wait any longer to have you home."

On the walk back into town, Tink filled them in on everything they had missed. In the end, the Wicked Witch could not hold out against the magic of Henry's mothers. All that was left of her was her pointy, black hat.

"So she melted? Just like in the movie? And was she really green?" Henry buzzed with excitement at the information. He only stopped talking when he spotted his family in the street and broke out in a run towards them. As soon as they saw him they mimicked his actions and they all met each other in a large group hug. Everyone was beaming because of the victory and being together again.

Killian caught up and came close to the group in an attempt to see Emma through the mess of people but could only see the top of her golden head. He was surprised when he felt a hand grab his arm and yank him into the hug. He looked at the owner of the hand, and David gave him a grateful nod and a smile. In the past he would have shied away from all this affection, but now he gave into the hug and the sense of belonging to this unique family.

When the group hug turned into individual hugging and words of relief and love, he finally saw the face of his lady. When he caught her eye, her smile was radiant. She broke from the hug of her mother and began to walk towards her pirate. He longed for the nearness of her and his heart pounded with each step she took towards him.

He was so focused on her that the first realization that something was wrong was the transformation from joy to confusion on her face. She no longer had her eyes locked on his, but was looking above him.

A cackle erupted from where she was looking. This was not over.

He turned to see the Witch with a gleeful expression of triumph. Her eyes shown with hatred for all those she looked down on. "Thought you had won, my pretties? Ah, but it isn't that easy to get rid of me." Her laugh sent shivers down the spines of everyone present.

They were in a very vulnerable position since they had relaxed during the celebrating and the Witch was about to attack. Killian turned to find the one person he had to protect.

As soon as he spotted the lad, already being shielded by the nearest people, he made his way to him to make sure he did not break his promise to defend him. He was almost to him when he noticed the green stream erupting from the Witches' hands headed towards a figure that was running to the same place he was.

It took him a split second to adjust his course and dive into the oncoming attack. As the pain immediately took over his body he could not help, but feel glad that he was able to do this.

He was supposed to protect Henry, but he knew that Henry could not lose a parent.

He could not lose his only father.

He was happy that he could give his life to save a friend. Even as they fought over the love of the same woman, he had never stopped thinking of Neal as a friend.

And he also could not help in that moment seeing the young boy that he once hoped to be a father figure to himself. Bae had meant a lot to him and he had to protect him.

His body crumpled under the pain and he knew the end would come soon. His eyes struggled to remain open.

Neal turned at the commotion and once realization of what happened dawned on him he ran to the form sprawled out on the ground. "You should not have done that. You stupid pirate. Why did…" his voice cut out as he kneeled down next to Killian.

Emma had been preoccupied with Regina as they were preparing an attack that it took her a moment to realize someone had been hit in the Witches' assault. Upon hearing the word 'pirate' her attention was captured. Her heart stopped when she took in the scene. The faces of those she cared about mixed with fear and sadness. Her eyes tried to avoid looking at the body on the ground hoping that she was wrong and that she would see his face among the crowd.

But like the scene of any accident, no matter how horrific, she could not keep her eyes from staring at the body dressed in black leather hunched in pain. In that moment the only emotion that she would let take over her was fury.

She could feel a boiling rage inside of her wanting to explode. To destroy at the unfairness that he was hurt and the possibility he could be gone already.

She knew the target of her wrath and as soon as her eyes returned to the smiling enemy, the bomb inside her went off. She felt power tingling in every cell in her body, a power like no other before, and a bright, white light beamed from her to its intended target.

There was no doubt the Witch was truly gone this time. As the magic from Emma met with the Witch she broke into a million pieces.

While the others were momentarily stunned by what they just witnessed, Emma ran to her pirate trying to think of how to save him. Tears came as she got close enough to see just how pale he was and just how much pain he was in.

She cradled him to her desperately hoping it looked worse than it was. She could not lose him. She was prepared to spend the rest of her life with this stupid man. They had so much to look forward to and they were just barely beginning.

Her hand found his cheek and she whispered, "Killian, you're going to be okay. I am going to save you." She leaned in and pressed her lips gently to his.

She waited. Nothing happened. She looked down at him and although he was giving a small smile from the kiss, he was looking worse.

"Why didn't this work? True Love's Kiss is suppose to fix anything, right?" Emma demanded to those around her with a desperate tone.

It was her mother who spoke. "Oh honey, True Love's Kiss doesn't fix everything. This was not a curse. No matter how true your love is for one another there are some things that cannot be saved."

Emma could not believe this was the end. She turned to Regina the tears flowing freely and anger lacing her words, "Please, Regina. Do _something_. Save him." She sobbed and added, "I will pay any price just please work your magic."

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do." She could see the pain on the woman's face and knew that it was the truth.

Her brain tried to find an answer, there had to be one. She thought it may work if they pooled their magic and was about to suggest it when she felt a cold hand on her chin. He turned her head back to look at him.

"Swan. Enough. If there was something that could be done you all would have done it." His voice was weak and she could tell it was a struggle to get the words out. His fingers drifted lightly over her lips and a small smile tugged on his face. "You tried True Love's Kiss on me. I don't want our last kiss to be remembered as a failed attempt to save me. Would you honor me with another, lass?"

She smiled. She could do that. She brought her face to his and they kissed slowly and gently. It was a kiss filled with love. He brought his good hand to her hair like he always did and she never wanted to stop. But in his weakened condition he was the one who had to end it.

His eyes broke from her gaze and turned on the observers who had tear-filled eyes as well. "Thank you all for your friendship. It means so much to me to feel like I belonged somewhere and that people cared." His eyes landed on Neal, "I'm just glad I was able to do something worthwhile in the end. It was good form."

His eyes closed from the pain but he continued, "It was good to have family again." A smile rested on his face.

After a few moments of silence he opened his eyes again to see a response of smiles from the people he thought of as family.

He wiped one of the tears falling on the face of his love. These last moments belonged to just the two of them and she leaned in to hear his quiet voice. "Emma, you have given me so much… Thank you for bringing hope and love back into my life. You have made it so good. I never wished to be parted from you and I would have never left willingly… I love you."

Her words broke as she responded, "I love you too."

"Promise me you will let love in more easily next time. Not everyone should have to fight so bloody hard to win your heart."

"I don't think there will be anyone else. You are my love."

"And our love is true and timeless. But a person needs love in their life. You showed me that. So promise to be open to it."

She couldn't imagine finding a love that could follow what she felt for this man, but she could not deny his request. She whispered. "I promise."

He had done so much for her. She added in a firmer voice, "You changed my life too you know. I didn't really ever tell you how much. I don't really know how to put it into words… I never knew what love could be until I met you. "

He smiled that pirate smile she secretly loved, the one that was a mixture of cockiness and teasing. She knew he wanted to tease her about using the phrase that he had used during his declaration in Neverland that seemed like ages ago. But time had run out. Instead she watched as the bright blue eyes, which gazed at her with so much love, dimmed and the life left his body.

She collapsed over him and the tears flowed until she could shed no more.

She felt a small hand on her shoulder and then Henry wrapped his arms around her. She knew all of her family was there for her, but in this moment she could only handle the comfort of her son.

His eyes turned to the still body of the man lying beside them and then back to meet his mother's eyes. "He was a hero."

Emma gave her son a small smile, "Yes."

* * *

**And this is why it can't be Hook. They are true love and it would suck to lose an amazing character and love story. **


End file.
